I'm Sorry, Forgive Me
by YouHeeAi
Summary: Dulu Jungkook belum mengerti apa itu cinta. Taehyung mencintainya namun Jungkook terus mendorongnya agar menjauh, menolak keberadaannya di sisinya sampai ia terjatuh dan terluka terlalu dalam. Kemudian sekarang, Jungkook menyesal. Ia mencoba memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Taehyung. Bagaimanakah jadinya? KookV! Top!Kook Bottom!V
1. The First Time I Met You

**Warning! BoysLove/BL/Yaoi/Gay, Typo Bersembunyi atau Memang Disengaja :v**

 **Rated: T (karena otakku masih terlalu polos :v)**

 **KookV!**

 **Fanfic pertamaku~~~**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

Pertama kali Taehyung bertemu Jungkook adalah ketika ia berumur 5 tahun saat dia sedang berada di belakang panggung bersiap untuk mementaskan drama. Ia terjatuh dan secara tidak sengaja menginjak bajunya sehingga baju itu terobek. Ia menangis.

Seorang anak kecil bergigi kelinci datang menghampirinya lalu menolongnya berdiri dan berkata

"Kau bica mengambil pelanku (peranku)" dengan suara cadelnya yang lucu.

Taehyung berhenti menangis lalu menatap anak kecil bergigi kelinci itu.

Ia terpesona dengan anak kecil bergigi kelinci itu.

"Telima kacih, uhm..." Ujar Taehyung sambil menatap anak kecil bergigi kelinci itu.

"Namaku Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook"

"Namaku Taehyung, Kim Taehyung"

Semenjak saat itu mereka mulai berteman baik, mereka selalu bersama.

 **End or Tbc?**

 **Maaf kalau membosankan... Ini fanfic pertama aku . Bagus di end atau dilanjutin yah?**

 **Tolong reviewnya biar semangat ehehe.**


	2. Now

Now

Warning! BoysLove/BL/Yaoi/Gay, Typo Bersembunyi atau Memang Disengaja :v

Rated: T (karena otakku masih terlalu polos :v)

KookV!

Fanfic pertamaku~~~

Enjoy!

Itu hanyalah masa lalu.

Sekarang, mereka bukanlah teman baik.

Jungkooklah yang mengakhiri hubungan mereka dengan alasan Taehyung membuatnya malu ketika mereka berjalan di koridor sekolah.

Jungkook terkenal di sekolahnya karena ketampanannya. Sementara itu, Taehyung hanyalah seorang nerd, aneh, berkacamata tebal, dan sering dibully.

Semenjak SMP kelas 3, Jungkook menjauhi Taehyung karena banyak orang yang sering membicarakan mereka dan mengatakan hal seperti

"Kenapa mereka selalu bersama? Mereka terlihat aneh."

"Mereka tidak serasi"

"Mereka terlihat konyol. Kim Taehyung, nerd, aneh, berkacamata tebal. Berteman baik dengan Jeon Jungkook, namja tampan, pujaan hati hampir semua yeoja dan uke di sekolah ini."

Hal itu membuat Jungkook akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Taehyung lalu menjauhinya.

Namun Taehyung mencoba untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Tetapi Jungkook selalu mendorongnya agar menjauh dari hidupnya.

.

.

.

Sampai sekarang, kelas 3 SMA, Taehyung masih mencoba untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

Setiap pagi, Taehyung akan mencoba untuk mendekati Jungkook. Ketika ia mencoba meraih tangan Jungkook tangannya ditepis kasar okeh Jungkook.

Saat jam makan siang ia mencoba untuk mengajak Jungkook makan bersama. Namun ia selalu dihindari oleh Jungkook dan tidak dihiraukan.

Saat pulang sekolah, Taehyung dan Jungkook merupakan tetangga. Maka Taehyung akan mengikuti Jungkook dan mendekatinya meskipun dia selalu diabaikan dan ditepis oleh Jungkook.

Ketika hujan, Taehyung selalu menawarkan payungnya kepada Jungkook. Namun Jungkook selalu menepis kasar tangannya.

Ketika jam olahraga, Taehyung selalu menawarkan air minumnya. Namun selalu diabaikan dan dijauhi oleh Jungkook.

Taehyung selalu berharap bahwa suatu hari, Jungkook akan membalas perasaannya. Jungkook selalu berharap bahwa suatu hari, Taehyung akan lenyap dari kehidupannya dan tidak pernah kembali lagi.

 **TBC**

Halo... Maaf kalau chapternya pendek sekali... Maaf juga kalau ceritanya membosankan... Maaf juga kalau authornya membosankan, karena tidak biasa bicara gini jadi... Bagian ini barusan aja alurnya, belum ceritanya... Chap selanjutnya baru ceritanya... Maaf kalau bosan...

 **RnR Juseyo**


	3. Chapter 1

Warning! BoysLove/BL/Yaoi/Gay, Typo Bersembunyi atau Memang Disengaja :v

Rated: T (karena otakku tak mampu :v)

KookV!

Fanfic pertamaku~~~

Enjoy!

Taehyung sedang menunggu Jungkook di depan rumahnya sambil memainkan ujung lengan bajunya. Ia sedang menggunakan sweater berwarna biru tua kebesaran sehingga menunjukkan betapa ramping tubuhnya dengan celana jeans hitam, ransel yang digantung menyamping di bahu kanannya, dan seperti biasa, kacamata tebal.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jungkook keluar dengan menggunakan baju kaos berwarna hitam yang cocok dengan tubuhnya sehingga menunjukkan otot-ototnya dengan celana jeans berwarna biru dan ransel yang digantung di bahu kanannya.

Ketika Jungkook melihat Taehyung yang sedang berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya membelakanginya, dia mendengus.

Taehyung menoleh.

"Selamat pagi, Jungkookie~! Ayo kita berangkat bersama!" Sapa Taehyung ceria.

Jungkook mengabaikannya lalu membuka pagar runahnya dan berjalan mendahului Taehyung.

Taehyung menyusul Jungkook, berusaha mengimbangi kecepatan Jungkook. Ia mencoba menggandeng tangan Jungkook namun Jungkook langsung menepis kasar tangannya saat baru saja menyentuh tangannya.

Taehyung memakluminya, ia sudah tau betapa besar rasa benci Jungkook padanya. Namun ia sangat mencintainya, meskipun dia sudah ditepis kasar, diabaikan, dan didorong menjauh.

Mereka tiba di sekolah, Jungkook sudah pergi meninggalkan Taehyung, berjalan ke arah teman-temannya, Kim Namjoon; Namja berambut abu-abu kehitaman, Min Yoongi; Namja berwajah manis berambut hitam, dan Jung Hoseok; Namja yang menyerupai kuda dan berambut coklat.

Di arah yang berbeda, setelah ditinggalkan oleh Jungkook, Taehyung berjalan ke arah teman-temannya, Kim Seokjin; Namja berwajah manis berambut merah muda, dan Park Jimin; Namja berambut abu-abu.

 **Jungkook POV**

Aku pergi meninggalkan Taehyung dan berjalan ke arah teman-temanku.

"Selamat pagi, Hyung" Sapaku dengan nada sedikit jengkel karena Taehyung, tadi.

"Pagi, Bocah. Mana sopan santunmu ke hyungmu, huh?" Ucap Yoongi Hyung sambil mendengus kesal.

"Ada apa? Taehyung lagi?" Tanya Namjoon Hyung.

"Iya, seperti biasa dia merusak mood ku." Jawabku sambil menghela nafas kasar.

"Kalau kau tidak menginginkannya, berikan saja padaku. Dia cukup menarik." Tawar Hoseok Hyung, hanya bercanda.

"Dia tidak menarik, Hyung. Dia aneh, jelek, nerd, berkacamata tebal, dan membosankan." Ucapku kesal.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana wajahnya jika dia melepas kacamatanya lalu menggunakan lensa kontak saja." Ucap Yoongi Hyung.

"Aku yakin, Hyung. Pasti wajahnya bahkan lebih parah daripada sekarang." Ucapku sambil mencoba membayangkan betapa jeleknya Taehyung saat membuka kacamatanya dan memakai lensa kontak. Tapi aku tidak bisa membayabgkan betapa jeleknya dua ketika ia melepas kacamatanya. Entah mengapa aku malah membayangkan betapa cantiknya dia ketika melepas kacamatanya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

'Bagaimana bisa aku membayangkan hal seperti itu tentang nerd jelek itu. Aku pasti sudah gila.' Batin Jungkook sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Aku lebih tertarik kepada Kim Seokjin. Dia sangat manis, bibirnya terlihat begitu menggoda." Ucap Namjoon Hyung sambil menyengir, membayangkan bagaimana rasanya ketika ia mencium bibirnya.

"YAK JANGAN BERFANTASI LIAR DISINI." Tegur Yoongi Hyung kepada Namjoon Hyung, mencoba mengecilkan suaranya sedikit sambil memukul kepala Namjoon Hyung dengan buku tebal yang ada di tangannya.

Aku hanya memandangi mereka sambil menggelengkan kepalaku. Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi.

"YAK berhenti berteriak, bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Nanti lagi bicaranya." Tegur Hoseok Hyung dengan suara yang sengaja dia besarkan.

"Nde, Pak Kuda." Ejek Namjoon Hyung dan segera kabur sebelum Hoseok Hyung sempat meneriakinya.

"AHAHAHAHAH PAK KUDA AHAHAHAHAHAH ADUH PERUTKU" Ejek Yoongi Hyung sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai jatuh berlutut di tanah, lalu lari secepatnya sebelum Hoseok Hyung mengamuk.

"YAK KALIAN, AISHH." Teriak Hoseok Hyung kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku dan ikut tertawa kecil setelah melihat kekonyolan mereka. Lalu aku berjalan masuk ke kelasku.

 **Jungkook POV End**

 **Taehyung POV**

Aku memperhatikan Jungkook yang sedang berjalan menjauh. Aku menghela napas lalu tersenyum maklum dengan sikap dingin Jungkook kepadaku. Kemudian aku berjalan ke arah teman-temanku.

"Selamat pagi, Hyung~~~" Sapaku dengan nada ceria dan senyuman lebar seperti biasanya.

"Selamat pagi, Dongsaeng kesayanganku~~~" Sapa Seokjin Hyung sambil mencubit pipi kananku sampai merah.

"YAK, Hyung. Sakit..." Ucapku sambil mengelus pipi kananku yang mulai memerah dan mengerucutkan bibirku kesal.

"Astaga, hentikan. Kau membuatku ingin mencuri first kissmu." Ucap Jimin gemas dengan kelakuanku dan juga mencubit pipi kiriku.

"YAK, BANTET JANGAN COBA-COBA. FIRST KISSKU HANYA UNTUK JUNGKOOK DAN YAK KEDUA PIPIKU SAKIT." Teriakku kesal sambil semakin mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Kekeke~ Kau imut sekali" Ucap Jimin berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menyubitku lagi.

"Ah iya, omong-omong, bagaimana dengan Jungkook? Dia masih memperlakukanmu dengan buruk?" Tanya Seokjin Hyung.

Pertanyaan itu membuatku terpaku.

"I-Iya, Hyung. Tapi tidak apa, pasti suatu hari nanti dia bisa membuka hatinya padaku." Ucapku berusaha menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Seharusnya kau menyerah saja, dia sudah menyakitimu berulang kali, namun kau masih bisa bangkit. Bagaimana kalau dia menyakitimu lebih dalam? Bagaimana kalau kau tak bisa bangkit lagi?" Tanya Jimin khawatir dengan keadaanku.

"Meskipun dia telah menyakitiku berulang kali, aku harus tetap bertahan. Aku yakin dia pasti akan membalas perasaanku." Ucapku sambil tersenyum tipis, meskipun jauh di dalam hatiku aku merasa sangat tersakiti namun aku menguburnya dengan rasa cintaku kepadanya.

"Baiklah, kalau itulah yang kau inginkan. Aku akan mendukungmu, tapi kalau dia menyakitimu sampai kau tidak bisa bangkit lagi, dia akan menyesal seumur hidupnya." Ucap Jimin dengan tatapan mengerikan yang membuatku merinding.

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi. Kami jalan bersama, lalu berpisah di lorong dan masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

 **Taehyung POV End**

.

.

.

 **Taehyung POV**

Sekarang adalah jam pelajaran sejarah. Yoon Saem sedang menjelaskan tentang sejarah korea di Zaman Joseon.

Aku hanya menguap dan mengucek mataku, kemudian aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela. Aku menatap betapa indahnya langit dan betapa sejuknya angin yang memerpa wajahku.

Tiba-tiba aku mengingat Jungkook. Aku mengingat betapa akrabnya kami dulu, sebelum dia memutuskan hubungan persahabatan kami karena ucapan orang lain terhadap kami. Aku merindukannya, senyum tampannya, dan sentuhan lembutnya ketika ia memegang tanganku. Aku merindukan semua tentang dirinya yang dulu.

 **Taehyung POV End**

 **TBC**

Halo... Uhh... Ff ini kayaknya akan update sesuai dengan mood saya... Saya tidak bisa memastikan kapan updatenya. Tapi minimal 1 bulan sekali kalau tugas menumpuk... Maaf yah kalau terlalu pendek ? ﾟﾘﾖ? Rencananya sih mau buat 1.5k words, tapi takut kelamaan, jadi langsung publish deh ? ﾟﾘﾅ? Maaf...? ﾟﾙﾏ? Supaya nyemangatin, (Mulai memberanikan diri begini ? ﾟﾘﾄ?)

RnR Juseyo~~~


	4. Chapter 2

Warning! BoysLove/BL/Yaoi/Gay, Typo Bersembunyi atau Memang Disengaja :v

Rated: T (karena otakku masih terlalu polos :v)

KookV!

Fanfic pertamaku~~~

Enjoy!

"KIM TAEHYUNG! KELUAR DARI KELASKU!" Teriak Yoon Saem dengan muka merah seperti cabai.

Puk

Taehyung sadar dari lamunannya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu mendarat di kepalanya; spidol. Ia meringis kesakitan sambil berlari keluar dari kelas sebelum Yoon Saem melempar spidolnya lagi.

.

.

.

Taehyung sedang bersandar di pinggiran besi yang berada di atap sekolah. Ia kembali mengingat Jungkook.

"*Hiks*Kapankah kau bisa kembali menjadi dirimu yang dulu? *Hiks* Aku sangat merindukanmu... *Hiks* Aku sangat mencintaimu... *Hiks*" Ucap Taehyung pelan sambil menangis. Kemudian dia mengusap airmatanya lalu membenarkan kacamatanya. Ia berusaha menghibur dirinya.

'Dia pasti akan membalas perasaanku.' Hiburnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Taehyung POV

Bel berbunyi menandakan bahwa sudah jam istirahat. Aku berjalan ke kelas Jimin.

"Jiminie~~~" Sapaku ceria sambil melambaikan tanganku ke Jimin.

"Taehyungie~~~" Sapa Jimin dengan ekspresi imutnya yang aneh.

"Yak kau itu tampan bukannya imut. Kau membuatku merinding melihat wajah sok imutmu itu." Ucapku sambil memegang badanku yang benar-benar merinding.

"YAK Baiklah, ini yang terakhir kali aku menunjukkan wajah imutku di hadapanmu" Ucap Jimin malu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dariku karena kesal.

"Jiminie~ Tolong jangan marah." Rengekku dengan wajah memohon sambil mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Aish. Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu tapi tolong berhentilah menggoda imanku." Ucap Jimin berusaha keras menahan diri.

"Baiklah, omong-omong ayo kita ke kelas Seokjin Hyung, dia pasti sudah lama menunggu." Ucapku.

"Baiklah, ayo." Ucap Jimin lalu menggenggam tanganku sambil berjalan ke kelas Seokjin Hyung.

.

.

.

Kami sudah sampai di kelas Seokjin Hyung.

"Seokjin Hyungie~~~" Sapaku sambil melebarkan tanganku, minta peluk.

"Awww, ada dongsaeng kesayanganku. Sini peluk." Ucap Seokjin Hyung sambil memelukku gemas.

"S-Seokjin H-hyung ak-u ti-dak b-bisa ber-nafas." Ucapku terbata-bata karena Seokjin Hyung memelukku terlalu erat.

"Ah, mianhae. Kau terlalu menggemaskan, sih." Ucap Seokjin Hyung melepaskan pelukannya dan mencubit pipiku.

"Hyung, aku juga minta peluk." Ucap Jimin sambil menunjukkan puppy eyesnya dan melebarkan tangannya.

"Aku hanya memeluk namja manis. Kau itu ganteng, nanti kita diduga pacaran. Hush hush." Ucap Seokjin Hyung sambil menggerakkan tangan seperti sedang mengusir seseorang.

"Yak Hyung. Kau pilih kasih sekali. Tidakkah kau kasihan dengan anjing yang satu ini?" Ucap Jimin sambil menunjukkan puppy eyesnya.

Tiba-tiba tubuhku merinding lalu aku menyilangkan tanganku dan mengusap bahuku sambil menggetarkan tubuhku.

"Yak Jiminie. Berhenti bersikap seperti itu, kau membuatku merinding. Kau itu tampan bukannya imut." Ucapku bercanda.

"YAK KALIAN BERDUA JAHAT SEKALI." Teriak Jimin kesal lalu berjalan ke arah kantin.

"YAK TUNGGU KAMI." Teriak Seokjin Hyung. Kemudian kami menyusul Jimin.

Taehyung POV End

Taehyung, Jimin, dan Seokjin sedang mencari meja. Satu-satunya meja tidak penuh yang cukup untuk mereka adalah meja yang ditempati oleh Jungkook.

"Tae—" Ucapan Seokjin terpotong saat Taehyung berlari ke meja Jungkook.

"Jungkookie~" Sapa Taehyung ceria lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong di dekat Jungkook kemudian disusul oleh Seokjin dan Jimin.

Jungkook mendengus saat mendengar suara Taehyung lalu keningnya mengerut tak suka. Namjoon terkejut ketika melihat Seokjin duduk di dekatnya, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Jimin dan Yoongi saling bertatapan. Sementara itu, Hoseok biasa-biasa saja.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini?" Tanya Jungkook dingin dengan wajah kesal yang membuat hati Taehyung terasa perih.

"Aku mau duduk di dekatmu, dan semua meja tidak ada yang cukup untuk kami bertiga selain meja yang kau tempati." Ucap Taehyung.

"Kenapa tidak makan di atap saja daripada datang menggangguku." Ucap Jungkook ketus.

"Ah ne, mian. Tapi aku hanya mau menghabiskan waktu istirahatku dengan bersenang-senang denganmu." Ucap Taehyung berusaha menahan rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Aku mau menghabiskan waktu istirahatku satu kali saja tanpa gangguanmu." Ucap Jungkook ketus lalu mengabaikan Taehyung yang mulai bungkam.

"Yak Jungkook, jangan bersikap ketus kepadanya." Ucap Namjoon Hyung menegur Jungkook.

"Nde..." Ucap Jungkook malas.

Kemudian mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan tenang tanpa suara.

.

.

.

Bel masuk telah berbunyi. Mereka berjalan ke kelas masing-masing tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Terutama Taehyung yang menundukkan kepalanya. Seokjin dan Jimin berusaha menahan emosi mereka ketika melihat Jungkook berucap ketus kepada Taehyung sampai Taehyung bungkam dan tak berani menatap ke depan.

Namjoon masih saja memperhatikan Seokjin. Hoseok berjalan dengan malas. Yoongi sesekali melirik ke Jimin.

Jungkook POV

Aku mengabaikan tatapan dingin teman-teman Taehyung. Menurutku mereka sangat mengganggu, terutama Taehyung yang sudah menjadi parasit di hidupku.

Aku tidak menyesal telah berucap ketus kepadanya, lagipula itu adalah salahnya. Kenapa dia terus menggangguku? Aku berjalan masuk ke kelasku. Sekarang adalah jam pelajaran Biologi

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian aku merasa bosan dengan guru Biologiku yaitu Han Saem. Kemudian aku meminta izin untuk pergi ke toilet.

Saat aku tiba di toilet, aku terkejut dengan pemandangan di depanku. Taehyung, dia sedang melepas kacamatanya lalu membersihkannya. Aku kagum dengan wajah cantiknya. Hatiku berdegup kencang. Aku yakin wajahnya adalah wajah yang paling cantik yang pernah kulihat, bahkan mengalahkan Jieun Sunbae. Setelah sadar dengan apa yang kupikirkan, aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

'Astaga apa yang sudah kupikirkan.' Ucapku dalam hati.

Kemudian aku berjalan masuk ke dalam toilat sambil memasang muka datarku lalu tidak mempedulikan Taehyung. Aku melihat Taehyung yang terkejut kemudian memakai kembali kacamatanya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Aku masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik toilet. Setelah menyelesaikan kegiatanku, aku keluar dan mendapati Taehyung yang baru saja memasang kacamatanya.

Jungkook POV End

Taehyung terkejut ketika melihat Jungkook didepan pintu salah satu bilik toilet.

'Astaga, apakah dia melihatku tanpa kacamata tadi? Apa yang harus kulakukan...' batin Taehyung.

Kemudian ia memberanikan diri untuk berbicara kepada Jungkook.

"H-halo Jungkook-ah, kau sedang apa disini? Bukankah jam pelajaran sudah dimulai?" Tanya Taehyung gugup.

"Tentu saja aku sedang buang air, aku sudah meminta izin dengan guru. Aku tidak mungkin membolos. Apakah kau bodoh?" Ucap Jungkook ketus, namun ia merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya.

Taehyung lagi-lagi hanya dapat tersenyum maklum menghadapi sikap Jungkook yang ketus dan dingin kepadanya. Namun ia masih berusaha mendapatkannya, meskipun ia tahu ada resiko besar bahwa ia takkan bisa bangkit lagi. Tetapi dia sangat mencintai Jungkook. Ia telah dibutakan terhadap cintanya kepada Jungkook.

"Hehehe... Maaf." Ucap Taehyung sambil menunjukkan senyum kotaknya. Ia berusaha menahan rasa perih di hatinya, seperti tertusuk jarum-jarum kecil. Ia masih berusaha untuk tersenyum, ia mengabaikan tatapan dingin Jungkook.

Kemudian Jungkook berjalan keluar dari toilet, meninggalkan Taehyung yang diam lalu meremas dadanya ketika Jungkook sudah pergi.

'Kenapa sakit sekali...?' Ucapnya dalam hati sambil meneteskan air matanya yang mengenai kacamatanya. Kemudian dia melepas kacamatanya lalu kembali menangis.

Tbc

Halo... Maaf yah kalau tambah lama tambah membosankan dan masih pendek, takutnya updatenya kelamaan... Sekali lagi, maaf kalau membosankan dan terlalu pendek... Tolong vommentnya dan sarannya supaya bisa lebih bagus...

RnR Juseyo


	5. Chapter 3

Warning! BoysLove/BL/Yaoi/Gay, Typo Bersembunyi atau Memang Disengaja :v

Rated: T (karena otakku masih terlalu polos :v)

KookV!

Enjoy!

Setelah kejadian di toilet itu, Taehyung mulai tenang. Lebih tepatnya berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Sedangkan Jungkook? Dia masih biasa-biasa saja, namun sesekali dia mengingat wajah Taehyung ketika melepas kacamatanya kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, semua siswa berkeliaran di sekitar gerbang sekolah. Salah satunya adalah Taehyung, dia sedang menunggu Jungkook. Ketika ia melihat Jungkook keluar dari pintu sekolah, dia langsung dikerumuni para uke dan yeoja. Para uke dan yeoja itu berteriak 'JUNGKOOK OPPA' atau 'JUNGKOOK-AH'. Kemudian kerumunan itu terpecah ketika Choi Saem melempari mereka kain kotor.

"YAK KALIAN SEMUA, JANGAN MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN DI DEPAN SEKOLAH." Teriak Choi Saem, kemudian semua murid mulai menyebar.

Kemudian Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook yang melihatnya dan mendengus.

"Halo, Jungkookie~" Sapa Taehyung ceria dengan menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Jungkook mengabaikannya lalu berjalan melewatinya. Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Lagi.

Ketika di jalanan menuju ke rumah Taehyung dan rumah Jungkook, Taehyung selalu berusaha untuk mengajak Jungkook berbicara. Namun Jungkook selalu mengabaikannya dan menepis kasar tangannya ketika ia berusaha atau tidak sengaja menyentuh Jungkook.

Kemudian mereka tiba di rumah mereka yang bertetangga.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Kookie~!" Ucap Taehyung. Namun diabaikan oleh Jungkook. Ia malah membanting pintu rumahnya karena kesal.

Kemudian Taehyung berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

Sekarang, Taehyung sedang berbelanja di minimarket. Ia berencana membuat sesuatu yang spesial karena besok, 14 Februari 2016 adalah Hari Valentine. Ia mengambil coklat batang, buah cherry, tepung terigu, pengembang, coklat bubuk, krim untuk menghias, gula, dan messes berwarna merah. Lalu ia pergi ke kasir setelah semua bahannya telah ia ambil. Kemudian ia kembali ke rumahnya. Ia menyiapkan semua bahan dan alat di meja dapur.

Taehyung menaburkan tepung terigu di mangkuk lalu menambahkan air lalu mengaduknya sampai kental. Kemudian ia menaburkan coklat bubuk secukupnya lalu mengaduknya sampai rata. Lalu ia memasukkan gula secukupnya dan mengaduknya. Setelah itu, dia memasukkan pengembang secukupnya lalu mengaduknya. Kemudian tahap ketiga sebelum yang terakhir, ia ia memberikan ciumannya ke dalam mangkuk itu dengan cara mencium lalu melemparkannya ke mangkuk itu.

"Kkk~ Jungkookie pasti senang melihat ini." Ucapnya sambil terkikik senang melihat karyanya yang hampir selesai.

Kemudian ia memasukkan adonannya ke dalam tempat berbentuk hati dan memasukkannya ke dalam oven. Sementara menunggu kuenya jadi, ia duduk di depan televisi sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. Setengah jam kemudian Taehyung beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Ia mengeluarkan kue tart yang sudah matang.

Taehyung mulai mendekorasi kue tart itu. Ia menaburkan messes berwarna merah di sekitar permukaan tart. Ia menaruh coklat batang di samping kue tart. Lalu ia menaruh krim berwarna hitam dan merah berselang-seling dan coklat batang di atas kuenya lalu sebuah cherry. Kemudian dia menulis

Happy Valentine Day,

Jungkookie

Taehyung tersenyum gembira melihat hasil karyanya, kemudian ia memotretnya sebagai kenang-kenangan. Lalu ia memasukkan kuenya di dos kotak tidak transparan kemudian ia membungkusnya dengan warna kesukaan Jongkook, yaitu merah dan hitam. Dengan pita berwarna merah dan hitam.

Kemudian dia tidur karena terlalu lelah setelah berbelanja dan membuat kue itu.

.

.

.

Tanpa Taehyung sadari, ia tertidur sampai jam 8 malam, perutnya berbunyi. Kemudian ia menghubungi Jimin untuk membelikannya Jjajangmyeon lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Ting Tong

Bel berbunyi tepat setelah Taehyung membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan menggunakan sweater kebesaran berwarna baby blue dan celana pendek yang tertutupi oleh sweaternya.

Kemudian Taehyung pergi membuka pintu. Ia melihat Jimin yang sedang memegang kantong plastik yang berbau harum. Taehyung langsung memeluk Jimin.

"Jiminie~" Sapa Taehyung sambil memeluk Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin, dia hanya terkekeh melihat sikapku yang menggemaskan kemudian ia mencubit pipiku.

"Aku sudah bawa Jjajangmyeon, ayo makan bersama." Ucap Jimin sambil menunjuk kantong plastik hitam yang ia pegang daritadi.

"YEAYYYY KAU YANG TERBAIK JIMINIE" Teriak Taehyung sambil melompat-lompat lalu memeluk erat Jimin.

"Ta-eh... Ak-u tidak bi-sah bernapash." Ucap Jimin dengan susah payah karena dipeluk sangat erat oleh Taehyung.

Lalu Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ayo makan, aku juga membawa cola rasa stroberi kesukaanmu." Ucap Jimin sambil mengeluarkan makanan dan minuman dari kantong plastik yang ia bawa tadi lalu menaruh makanan itu di piring.

Kemudian Taehyung dan Jimin menikmati makanan itu sambil bercanda. Tiba-tiba Jimin melihat sebuah kotak yang terbungkus oleh pembungkus kado berwarna hitam dan merah dengan pita berwarna merah dan hitam.

"Hey, Tae?" Ucap Jimin.

"Ya?" Ucap Tae.

"Kado itu. Untuk siapa?" Tanya Jimin sambil menunjuk kado yang tadi ia lihat.

"Tentu saja, Jungkookie~" Ucap Taehyung gembira.

"Oh... Apa isinya?" Tanya Jimin.

"Kue Tart spesial buatanku. Aku menaburkan cintaku di kue itu. Kkk~" Ucap Taehyung sambil terkikik senang.

"Tae... Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi kepada Jungkook. Kau tau dia itu membencimu, sangat membencimu." Ucap Jimin sambil menatap Taehyung. Ia sangat khawatir dengan bocah manis di sampingnya ini. Ia mencintainya. Namun hanya sebagai sahabat, tidak lebih.

"Tidak apa, Jimin. Aku hanya harus berusaha membuatnya membuka hatinya kepadaku, meskipun dia membenciku pasti nanti juga dia bisa mencintaiku." Ucap Taehyung sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Baiklah... Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke rumahku. Sampai jumpa besok, Tae." Ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kemudian berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah pintu rumah Taehyung.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Jiminie~" Ucap Taehyung sambil tersenyum manis dan melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah Jimin menutup pintu rumah Taehyung, Jimin berhenti sejenak di depan rumah Taehyung lalu mengambil foto dari sakunya. Foto itu adalah foto Jimin, Taehyung, dan Seokjin. Jimin menghela napas.

"Awas saja, Jeon Jungkook. Jika kau melukai Taehyung sampai dia tidak bisa tersenyum lagi kau akan kubunuh." Ucap Jimin dalam hati sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan meremas foto yang ia pegang. Kemudian ia kembali berjalan ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya

Taehyung tiba di sekolah sambil membawa kado yang telah ia siapkan kemarin, ia sengaja tidak menunggu Jungkook karena ia mau menaruh sesuatu di loker Jungkook. Dia tidak khawatir mengenai kado orang lain yang mau dimasukkan ke loker Jungkook juga, karena hanya dia dan Jungkook yang tau kode loker milik Jungkook. Ia memastikan tidak ada orang di sekitar lalu membuka loker Jungkook dan memasukkan selembar kertas di atas buku-buku yang ada di loker Jungkook. Lalu ia berjalan masuk ke kelas sambil menunggu kedatangan Jungkook.

.

5 Menit Kemudian.

Taehyung memutuskan untuk menunggu Jungkook di gerbang sekolah. Taehyung tiba tepat saat Jungkook sudah memasuki gerbang sekolah. Kemudian, Taehyung segera berlari kembali ke kelasnya. Ia berencana untuk menghindari Jungkook sampai jam istirahat.

Sementara itu, Jungkook tiba di lokernya. Ia sangat senang, ia bersyukur pagi ini karena Taehyung tidak mengganggunya lagi. Ketika ia membuka lokernya, ia mengernyit saat melihat selembar kertas. Kemudian ia mengambil kertas itu.

'Temui aku di atap saat jam istirahat.'

Jungkook hanya menggidikkan bahunya, ia mengira hadiah itu adalah hadiah dari salah satu fansnya yang sengaja datang pagi hanya untuk memberikannya hadiah itu. Kemudian Jungkook berjalan ke kelasnya.

 **TBC**

RnRJuseyo~


	6. Chapter 4

Warning! BoysLove/BL/Yaoi/Gay, Typo Bersembunyi atau Memang Disengaja :v

Rated: T (karena otakku tak mampu :v)

KookV!

Enjoy!

Bel berbunyi, sekarang sudah jam istirahat. Taehyung sedang menyandarkan dirinya di pegangan besi yang berada di ujung atap sambil memegang kado dan 2 lembar kertas yang akan ia berikan pada Jungkook.

Jungkook sekarang sedang berada di lorong. Dia sedang dikerumuni oleh yeoja-yeoja dan uke penggemarnya. Ia sedang berjalan menuju atap setelah berhasil menghindari kerumunan itu. Ketika ia membuka pintu atap, ia melihat Taehyung yang sedang memegang kotak yang terbungkus warna kesukaannya. Ia mendengus.

"Apa maumu?" Ucap Jungkook ketus.

"Halo Jungkookie~ Kamu sudah makan?" Ucap Taehyung sambil tersenyum manis. Ia gembira karena Jungkook mau datang menemuinya di atap sekolah.

"Apa maumu?" Ulang Jungkook lebih ketus mengabaikan pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Aku hanya mau memberikan ini." Ucap Taehyung sambil menyerahkan kotak yang ia pegang sejak tadi.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook merampas kotak itu lalu menarik tangan Taehyung yang terkejut dan kebingungan ke lapangan sekolah yang dikerumuni oleh banyak orang.

Dengan kejamnya, Jungkook merobek kadonya lalu menjatuhkan isinya.

"Kue ini adalah kue yang terburuk yang pernah kumakan. Terutama orangnya yang merupakan penguntit gila. Jangan dekati aku sekali lagi dasar orang gila atau kau akan terima akibatnya." Ucap Jungkook dengan suara yang lantang lalu menginjak kue buatan Taehyung. Taehyung menjatuhkan air matanya yang telah ia tahan selama ini. Melihat hal itu Jungkook merasa sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Lebih sakit daripada yang sebelumnya.

"Baiklah. Jika itulah yang kau harapkan, aku akan menghilang dari hidupmu. Selamat tinggal, Jeon Jungkook-ssi." Ucap Taehyung berusaha menegaskan kalimatnya. Setelah itu, Taehyung menjatuhkan kertas yang kedua, yaitu kertas yang menyatakan perasaannya yang ditolak. Kemudian Taehyung berjalan menjauh dari Jungkook yang berdiri mematung.

'Apakah aku keterlaluan?' Batin Jungkook sambil menatap kue yang tadi ia injak. Namun Jungkook memngabaikan perasaannya.

'Tidak. Dia memang pantas mendapatkannya.' Batin Jungkook. Kemudian matanya menangkap selembar kertas yang berada di dekat kue itu. Ia mengambilnya lalu berjalan ke belakang sekolah dan membacanya.

Untuk Jungkook,

Jika kau membaca ini berarti kau sudah menjatuhkanku lagi, tapi jauh lebih dalam. Melalui surat ini, aku hanya mau meminta maaf ata semuanya. Maafkan aku karena sudah mengganggumu. Maafkan aku karena sudah merepotkanmu. Maafkan aku karena selalu merusak harimu. Maafkan aku karena sudah mencintaimu terlalu dalam.

Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa...

Aku, Kim Taehyung mencintai Jeon Jungkook meskipun dia terus menjatuhkanku dan melukaiku.

Aku kira aku bisa berdiri lagi jika kau menjatuhkanku lebih dalam. Tapi sayangnya tidak.

Jadi...

Selamat tinggal. Semoga kau bisa hidup tenang dan bahagia setelah aku sudah tidak ada lagi.

Kim Taehyung

Setelah membaca surat itu, Jungkook merasa perih di dadanya. Namun ia berusaha untuk mengabaikan perasaannya lalu berjalan ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

Sekarang, Jungkook sedang melamun di mata pelajaran yang paling dibencinya, yaitu Matematika yang diajari oleh Kang Saem. Tiba-tiba kertas yang diberikan Taehyung padanya melintas di otaknya. Kemudian dia mengambil kertas itu dari kantongnya lalu membacanya terus-menerus. Lalu ia sadar dengan perkataan Taehyung di kertas itu.

Selamat tinggal. Semoga kau bisa hidup tenang dan bahagia setelah aku sudah tidak ada lagi.

'T-Tunggu... Apa maksudnya dengan 'Setelah aku sudah tidak ada lagi.'?' Batin Jungkook. Setelah lama berpikir, ia terkejut.

'Tidak mungkin... Jangan sampai...' Batin Jungkook dengan mata melebar. Namun ia mengabaikannya. Lagi. Lalu ia kembali melamun.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Seperti biasa, Jungkook sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dengan dikerumuni oleh kumpulan yeoja dan uke. Namun, ada satu hal yang tidak biasa. Jungkook tidak melihat keberadaan Taehyung. Tiba-tiba ia mengingat perkataan Taehyung di kertas yang ia baca tadi. Ia semakin khawatir. Ia berusaha meredakan rasa kekhawatirannya, namun tidak bisa. Ia khawatir setengah mati. Dengan terburu-buru ia berjalan menuju rumah Taehyung.

Setibanya di depan rumah Taehyung ia segera berjalan ke depan pintu rumahnya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Jungkook mengetuk pintu rumah Taehyung, namun tidak ada jawaban. Kemudian ia mengetuknya lagi, terus-menerus. Sampai kulit jari-jarinya memerah.

Jungkook terkejut ketika merasakan sentuhan di bahunya. Kemudian ia berbalik. Ia mendapatkan Jaemin, tetangganya.

"Apakah Hyung sedang mencari TaeTae Hyung?" Tanya Jaemin.

"Ne. Dia dimana?" Tanya Jungkook tanpa basa-basi.

"Dia sudah pindah ke Amerika, Hyung." Ucap Jaemin.

"O-Oh begitu... Terima kasih..." Ucap Jungkook berusaha menstabilkan ekspresinya dan perasaannya.

"Ne. Kalau hanya itu, aku pergi dulu ya Hyung." Ucap Jaemin sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"N-Ne... Terima kasih..." Ucap Jungkook lalu berjalan masuk ke rumahnya. Ia mengabaikan perkataan ibunya, ia hanya memfokuskan diri kepada hal yang barusan ia dengar. Ia masih dalam keadaan terkejut.

Ketika ia memasuki kamarnya, ia langsung menjatuhkan tasnya di lantai lalu membanting diri di ranjangnya.

'Ini pasti hanya mimpi...' Ucap Jungkook dalam hati lalu memejamkan matanya. Kenudian setelah beberapa menit ia tertidur.

.

.

.

Jungkook terbangun ketika mendengar suara. Ia mendengus kesal karena tidur nyenyaknya telah diganggu.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Ibunya mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Sayang. Seseorang menitipkanmu surat." Ucap Eomma Jungkook dari depan pintu kamar Jungkook.

"Eomma akan meletakkannya di depan pintumu." Ucap Eomma Jungkook ketika tidak mendengar respon apapun dari Jungkook lalu beranjak pergi dari depan pintu kamar Jungkook.

Dengan malas, Jungkook bangun lalu mengambil surat yang diletakkan eommanya. Matanya membulat ketika ia melihat tulisan 'Dari Taehyung'. Kemudian ia membaca surat itu.

Hai Jungkookie~ Maaf mengganggumu dengan surat membosankanku lagi. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa aku sudah pindah ke Amerika bersama orang tuaku. Jangan khawatir, aku mungkin tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi. Kkk~. Aku harap kau baik-baik saja disana. Semoga kau menemukan seorang gadis yang cantik dan yang akan mencintaimu seperti aku, namun tidak semenyebalkan diriku. Kkk~. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menyampaikan hal ini secara langsung. Aku hanya takut kakau aku akan membuang waktumu melihatku menangis. Hehehe.

Aku masih mencintaimu.

Kim Taehyung

Di surat itu terdapat bekas air mata yang sudah mengering. Jungkook tahu bahwa itu adalah air mata Taehyung. Detik itu juga, Jungkook meneteskan air mata penyesalannya. Hatinya terasa perih. Jungkook menangis semalaman sampai matanya bengkak.

'Kenapa aku menyakitinya begitu dalam?'

'Kenapa aku tidak menyadari betapa besar cintanya dari dulu?'

'Kenapa aku begitu egois?'

Kalimat-kalimat seperti itulah yang terus terlintas di otak Jungkook selagi ia menangis. Ia menangis terus-menerus sampai akhirnya ketiduran.

 **TBC**

RnRJuseyo~


End file.
